Sadiqabad
Sadiq Abad or Sadiqabad or Sadik Abad or Sadikabad ( ) is a city in Punjab, Pakistan. Sadiqabad is also the administrative centre of Sadiqabad Tehsil, which is a sub-division of Rahimyar Khan District. The city has an estimated population of 205,797 with the tehsil as a whole having 760,769 inhabitants. Sadiqabad is the largest tehsil of Rahimyar Khan District, covering 865¼ square miles (2249 km²). History Sadiqabad, the most prominent Tehsil of Rahimyar Khan District, is named after Amīr Sadeq Mohammad Khan V of Bahawalpur state. The construction of the new part of the city started in 1940. The new city was inaugurated in 1940. Geography Sadiqabad is located on the main railway line and Shahrah-e-Pakistan also called as KLP road at 28°18'0" North, 70°8'0" East and is the southernmost city of Punjab province. To the east of Sadiqabad is Rahimyar Khan Tehsil, on the west Ghotki, in the north Rajanpur District and to the south the Indian border. A canal flows through the city roughly dividing the old and new city. Sadiqabad is the Tehsil headquarters; located on the main railway line road KLP road. It is the last city of Punjab province while traveling from Lahore to Karachi by rail or road. This Tehsil stands as transitional area between the two provinces where Sindi and Punjabi cultures survive together, along with the tamest of Sindhi culture on its western boundary Ghotki District of Sindh and on its northern side Rajanpur District of Punjab. The Indian border is about 25 km on the southern side of Sadiqabad. To the east of Sadiqabad is Tehsil Rahimyar Khan. Sadiqabad is the largest Tehsil of the district, measuring 865¼ square miles (2249 km²). Its boundary starts from the middle of Dandy and Reti railway stations. Extending beyond Adam Sahaba, in length and breadth the Tehsil is about 50 km by 50 km. A beautiful canal flows in the middle of the city. Famous urban areas of the city are Mahajir colony, Jinnah town, Setlite Town, Mazhar Fareed colony,Mian Ghulam Rasool Colony, Public Colony, Arain colony,warrich town, Shahid Colony,Shahzad Colony, Ghafoor Abad, Ali Town, Karim Town the major and important colony of Sadiqabad and Cheema Town etc. The famous bridge of sadiqabd is "Askary Chowk" center of the city. The most prominent Tehsil of Rahimyar Khan District is named after Amīr Sadeq Mohammad Khan V of Bahawalpur State . The new city was inaugurated in 1948 . The geographical coordinates of Sadikabad are 28° 18' 0" North, 70° 8' 0" East. Sadikabad is the Tehsil headquarters; located on the main railway road and KLP road . It is the last city of Punjab province while traveling from Lahore to Karachi by rail or road . This Tehsil stands as transitional area between the two provinces where Sindi and Punjabi cultures survive together, along with the tamest of Sindhi culture on its western boundary Ghotki District of Sindh and on its northern side Rajanpur District of Punjab. The Indian border is about 25 km on the southern side of Sadikabad. To the east of Sadikabad is Tehsil Rahimyar Khan . Sadikabad is the largest Tehsil of the district, measuring 865¼ square miles (2249 km²). Its boundary starts from the middle of Dandy and Reti railway stations. Extending beyond Adam Sahaba, in length and breadth the Tehsil is about 50 km by 50 km. A beautiful canal flows in the middle of the city. Demographics The Tehsil population is 760,769. The most influential political families of tehsil are (Dr Ahmed Hassan Kamal) Rais, Makhdoom, Leghari and . Makhdoom Ghulam Miran Shah, Makhdoomzada Hassan Mahmood, Makhdoom Ahmad Mehmood (ex Distt Nazim )and Makdoom Ali Akbarare the member of Makdoom family. and . Sardar Afzal Khan Leghari (revenue Minister in ex Bahwalpur State Government during 1950s), Sardar Ajmal Khan Leghari and Sardar Rafiq Haider Khan Leghari (Now Distt Nazim & ex Excise and Taxation Minister) are Legharies .Sardar Jam Muhammad Nawaz Jhullan(jamaluddin wali). Rais Muhammad Akmal Warind(present Naib Nazim of Tehsil Sadiqabad,Hamid Waheed Warind ( Provincial Assembly of the Punjab) belongs to Warind Family. Chaudry Muhammad Sharif, Chaudry Shaukat Dawood (Ex Revenue Minister), Chaudry Muhammad Shafiq (MPA), Rana Tariq Mehmood and Rana Fateh Mohammed family are the member of difirent punjabi speaking families and above three (Makhdoom Family,Sheikh Family of Ahmad Pur Lamma, Rais Family, Leghari Family) families and Aziz Aslam Shaikh are Saraiki speaking, whereas Meer Family is purely Urdu speaking. Notables of Sadiqabad Famous families There are so many famous families in Sadiq Abad. Arain family There are many famous personalities of araien family in sadiqabad few of them are; Haji Muhammad Saleem Ch. Chairman of Saleem & company. Ghallah Mandi . Sadiqabad Ch. Muhammad Shafiq- MPA Ch. Shoukat Dawood Ex MPA Ch. M Tahir, Tahir Medicine Company Mian Muhammad Imran Leghari family Sardar Muhammad Ajmal Khan Leghari was one of the most popular figure of the area.sardar ghulam Safder Khan Leghari is another important figure in the area who had a great influence over the area and worked for the development of the region. Now, Sardar rafique Hyder Khan Leghari was Nazim of District Rahim Yar Khan.Sardar Azher khan leghari, sardar Arshad khan leghari have been member of national And provencial assemblies various times.Sardar bilal Leghari was part of ZA bhutto's cabinet.Similarly many other members of leghari family from sadiqabad region have been at top positions.They belong to a village rahimabad (Named after Sardar Rahim Leghari. Makhdoom family Makhdoom-ul-Mulk Syed Ghulam Miran Shah was the one of them. His son Mukhdoom Syed Hassan Mehmood was a well known politician in Pakistan. Now his son Makhdoom Syed AHMAD MAHMOOD is also a well known politician of Punjab. He was also a Provincial Minister and District Nazi RAHIM YAR KHAN. Makhdoom Family is playing a vital rule in the politics of Southern Punjab and Pakistan . Meer family Meer Syed Muhammad Yaseen Esqr (Late) was the founder of the family. He was a government servant in India. He migrated from Meerut, India, in the late 19th century. He had settled Sadiq Abad in the early 20th Century. His 1st wife along with children died in the great earthquake of Kangra, Kashmeer, India in 1905. Only he along with his son Meer Syed Abid Hussain Esq. survived. Mirza Family Mirza family is one of the most well known families of sadiq abad. After Ch. Barkat ali, Sahukat mirza is leading this family. This family has lots of dotors and engineers serving pakistan and also other countries.The known names of this family are Engr.Liaquat ali mirza,Dr.Mehmood mirza,farooq mirza,majid ali mirza and then Dr.Kahlid mirza,Dr.Naeem,Engr.asif,Engineer'Mirza Ghulam Hussain Mechenical Engineer'Abu Dhabi', Engr.Bilal,Dr.Hina. Muhammad Rafique Mughal ( Wapda ).and one more famly stay in rahim yar khan and sadiq abad (s d k ) mirza ikram ul huq s\o mubarik ali mirza najeeb ikram mirza haseeb ikram mirza shoaib ikram mirza zuhib ikram and ( R Y K ) haji siraj din (L) haji jalal din (L) and this famly also biznesmans INFO TECH SCHOOL SYSTEM MAIN STREET JINAH TOWN SADIQ ABAD 0334-9704227, 068-5704227 Principal:Asim Mahmood Chaudhary Engineering in I.T from Europe 1.Computer classes from Nursery class 2. Best teaching techniques 3.Qualified staff 4.Standard educational environment 5.P-IV computer lab Come to get high education and come to build a brilliant future. Rais Ghazi family They are also one of the most well known family of this area. Rais Muhammad Ghazi was the founder of this family. His sons Rais Shabbir Ahmed and Rais Wazeer Ahmed were Ministers in Zulfiquar Ali Bhutto’s cabinet. He is also a well know personalitiy of the area. The family members of Rais Ghazi are playing vital role in the politics of the country. The international fame and The Agha Khan Prize winner “BHONG MOSUE” was built by Rais Ghazi. Rais Sajid son of rais Gullam Mahmmed Indhar Ghari dho Dho Ph.Num# 0302-7624700 Sheikh Family Sheikh family lives in town Ahmad Pur Lamma Head of the family is Mian Mohammad Aslam Sheikh and his brothers are Mian Mohammad Muslim and Mian Mohammad Azam Mian Aziz Aslm is Member Punjab Assembly Rana family '''RANA AMJAD'WALD RANA ANWAR NAGENA MARKIT KALID BAZAR' rana family move frome before partion great grand dad mr kalo khan 4 son sahreef ismaial latief and gani they all was ralitive of mr dansh mr dansh was frist admn sadiq abad mr sahreef had two son taj and jamat ali ismaial had two son kaliq muhammeh and muhammed yaqoob latief had 4 son shoket nora and other two also mr gani had 4 son nazeer and iqbal and other two Warind Family Warind family is well known as rais family thay have six big village around and in the sadiqabad city Sardar Rais Muhammad Nawaz Warind (late) was the patron of warind family Rais Muhammad Akmal Warind is the present Naib Nazim of tehsil Sadiqabad. Except that more famous personalities are Haji Muhammad Bax Warind (basti warindan) Rais Wasim & Rais Shoaib Warind (basti Masoorian) Rais Asghar Warind who is the present Nazim of Union Councel Sadiqabad deh. Rais Abdul Qadir Warind Advocate(finance secretary PML(F) sadiqabad tehsil. Abid Waheed Warind(Basti moran). There are six villages of Warind family in Sadiqabad. They are: Basti Moran, Basti Chandrami, tibbi wighawar, Masoorian, Goth joorha, and Basti warindan. Social life The culture is mix of three different traditions Punjabi, Siraiki and Urdu. People are religious and conservative. The two main languages are Siraiki and Punjabi but a considerable number of Pathan, Balochi and Sindhi speaking people are settled in the city. Most of people of this city are Punjabi and Siraiki speaking. But many others are also living in this area. Pathan, Balochi and Urdu-speaking families are not less in number. The city has a cool and calm atmosphere. People are co-operative and are willing to live peacefully. There are no evident linguistic or caste-related prejudices. Sadiqabad has nearly all the facilities of a small town, but compared with its division city, Bahawal Pur, it is a bit expensive city. Everyday commodities as well as items of luxury are more costly than in some other big or small cities. One very important problem for the citizens of this city is lack of potable water. Underground water is salty and cannot be used for drinking or washing. Therefore, water is brought from nearby town Ahmad Pur Lamma. There are two big libraries in Sadiqabad: Municipal Library and Jinnah Library. Recently a newly built auditorium was named Makhdoom Ahmed Mahmood auditorium. Another problem is the dearth of children and family parks in the city. There is no place in the city where families can be relax and revive their spirits. The construction of a sports complex named Ghazi Sports Complex has completed. Certainly it will provide much room to the youth of the city to play different games. BAAT Let us discuss! BAAT is a discussion fourm which has been started by the icons of youth in the city. Most of People in this society are not clear about the modern world view. BAAT is an effort to develop a clear thinking such matters of life by discussing and sharing information regrading social, cultural, political, ecnomic and intellectual horizons. BAAT has arranged 10 discussion sessions on different topics with the experts of particular field. It is an open fourm for all. The discussion session arranged on each friday at 5:30pm in MTB Higher Secondary School Sadiqabad. The names of the members are given below: *Mr. Ibrahim Khan (President) *Mr. Ahmed Nadeem Faiz (Vice President) *Mr. Mohsin Saeed (Gen. Secretary) *Mr. Anwar Farooq Rana ( Joint Secretary) *Mr. Umair Mudasir (Treasurer) Education As for educational facilities, the city of Sadiqabad is not lagging behind. Over the last 20 years educational institutes have improved in the city mostly by the effort of private citizens. There is one Government Degree College for boys and one Government Degree College for Girls and many high and low level schools in the city, besides private schools in almost every street. Prof. Meer Syed Muhammad Sarwar Zaidi was the 1st Principal of Govt. College for Boys and Late Prof. Syedah Tahirah Zaidi was the 1st Principal of Govt College for Women. There are three private colleges for girls and three for boys. There are many Arabic teaching and Hifz-e Quran institutions and mosque madrassas in Sadiqabad. A Government Commercial Training Institute for Boys and a Vocational Institute for Girls are also established in the city. Leading private schools are IQRA postgraduate colleges and schools for boys and girls Bismillah Higher Secondary School, Rahnuma Model High School, Pak Grammar school, MTB Higher Secondary School, FFC Grammar College and School and a branch of Beacon House School Systems. The pioneer of education in private sector was M.T.B HIGHER SECONDARY School founded in 1980 by concerned citizens this institute now provides education up to Masters in certain disciplines. The modern education and use of computers is also struggling for its establishment in Sadiqabad. There are many computer institutes in the city of Sadiqabad. A Government Commercial Training Institute for Boys and one Vocational Institute for Girls are also established in the city. Prof. Meer Syed Tehseen Ahmed is the Principal of this college for the last more then 10 years. Another important private institute in the field of technical education is Basheer Engineering College. A government technical college is also there. But the quality education is presented by Bismillah Higher Secondary School,Pak Grammer school, MTB Higher Secondary School, FFC Grammar Colleges and Schools, as well as Beacon House School Systems. The Pioneer of Quality Education in Private Sector in Sadiqabad was Iqra Public School found in 1980s that has now become a Degree College having Four Campusses for Girls and Boys and classes from Nursery to Masters Level in many disciplines. Ajmal Bagh College is also located at Sadiqabad. It can be asserted that this small city is progressing by leaps and bounds in the sphere of education as in every university and in every professional college we find the students of Sadiqabad. In Bahawal Pur Board, most of the top positions are taken by brilliant students of the city. The famous names in the sphere of education are Javeed Iqbal, Sher Afgan Shehzad, Muhammad Mazammil, Sheikh Masood, Rana Muhammad Anwar Farooq, Rana Kamran Eidi,Kashif Qadeer Mukhtar Ahmed Shakir, M D Johar, Ahmed Nadeem Faiz, Mian Saleem Ahmed, Mohammad Tehseen, Gohar Malsyani, Ghulam Ali, Saboor Ahmad, Jaffar Ali, Siraj Rehmani, Mohammad Amin Bajwa,Ch. Muhammad Safdar Amin, Ch. Hameed Ahsan, Hafeez Ahmad Choudhry, Sajid Rehmani and Shahzad Qadir, M.D.Zafar. Sadiqabad is also well known and famous due to its religious Islamic educational center Sadiq Markaz in Jinnah Town. Many Muslims scholars and students teaches and learns from here. They teaches Tabligh teachings. From there, many people go to many different parts of world for preaching and spreading Islam. Sadiqabad is a peaceful religious city bit modern but no rapes, no bad behaving people. Honest and kind religious people almost. The Students of Sadiq Abad are contributing in the development of Pakistan in every field. They have great exposure towards Engineering Field. They are Studing in the top Engineering Universities like University of Engineering and technology (UET), National University of Science and Techonology (NUST), Center for Advance Studies in Engineering (CASE) Islamabad , GIKI , FAST , LUMS ,NFC IET Multan.www.nfciet.edu.pk Meer Family in Education in Sadiq Abad Basically, Meer Family is very well educated family of this area. Prof. Meer Syed Muhammad Sarwar Zaidi was the 1st Principal of Govt. College for Boys and Late Prof. Mrs. Syedah Tahirah Zaidi was the 1st Principal of Govt College for Women. The contribution of Meer family in the education of the city is remarkable. Category:INFO TECH SCHOOL SYSTEM Category:Main Street Jinah Town Sadiq Abad 334-9704227, 068-5704227 Transport The city is a major transport hub and is well-served by transport systems. Most of the trains call at Sadiqabad. Road transport is available for most of the major cities of Pakistan. The Korean company Daewoo has also started bus service from Sadiqabad to Lahore sadiqabd & rahiyarkhan to Karachi. The nearest airport is in Rahimyar Khan about 19 Kilometres away from the city centre. In the field of transport, the city of Sadiq Abad is very prominent due to the fact that it has got double story railway station for the stops of almost all express trains , which is unique. As for the road transport, air-conditioned and non-air conditioned buses and coaches connect the city with all the major cities of Pakistan. Now the Korean company Daewoo has also started bus service from Sadikabad to nearly all major cities of Pakistan. The smaller town of the Tehsil is also connected to the network of roads providing travelling facilities for twenty-four hours. Air Port is just on the drive of 15 minutes from the city. From first Time in history of Pakistan Passenger Car Service Started From Sadikabad to Karachi. Economy Sadiq Abad is major local trading hub, it has number of cotton mills and a large plant to produce fertilizers. A Grain market was established in 1948 that has provided employment and prosperity to the area. Agriculture Most of the workers are employed in agriculture, making it by far the most common occupation. However, the relative significance of farming has dropped steadily. Major cash crops are cotton, wheat and sugar cane. Mango and citrus are also a major produce. Sadiq Abad is very rich in agriculture. It is a fertile area, which produces large quantity of best cotton, wheat and sugar cane besides many other less significant crops. A large number of gardens of Mangoes and Kinos are also here. The mango of Sadiqabad is very famous for its smell and taste. The area of "Manthar" in Sadiqabad is very famous for its fertility and every year it gives a record production of wheat and cotton. Industry Sadikabad is one of those cities of Pakistan which progresses day by day in the field of industry. Fertilizer The biggest industrial unit in the city is Fauji Fertilizer Company, which is also the largest fertilizer unit in the country. However, Fatima Ferilizer Company has started to build its units in Sadikabad; that will be the largest fertilizer unit of South Asia. Milk A high quality milk named Sheer Pak is provided to whole country from Sadikabad. Furniture Sadikabad is very famous for manufacturer of beautiful wooden furniture. Sweets Sadikabad is famous for its delicious sweets which are liked all over the country. Sweets of Sadikabad have a unique taste and fragrance which cannot be found in any other place. Sweets like Sohan Halwa, Rustam Barfi, Qalaqand, Bangali Rus Gullay, Gajraila, Doodh Maisoo, Gulab Jaman, Namak Paray, Shakar Paray and Jaleebi are the speciality of this city. Wholesale markets (Mandies) There are four main Mandis (markets) in the city: * Ghalla Mandi (Grain Market) * Sabzi Mandi (Fruit Market) * Lakker Mandi (Wood Market) * KLP Road Market (Auto Mobile Market) It is an important business centre where in the past regular yearly "Mandi" was held for the improvement of business trends. Even at present Grain Mandi is no less important. Besides Fruit, Mandi of Sadiqābād is among the one of biggest in Pakistan. Tourist attractions and famous sights This tehsil has various attractive features for tourists. Bagh-i.Bahisht (The Garden of Heaven) It is one of the most beautiful and biggest gardens of this area. It is 5 km far from Sadiq Abad. Its 1 st owner was Meer Syed Abid Hussain Esq. who had built this garden. The garden consists upon more than 75 acrs. After his death, his only son Mir Syed Zahid Hussain Esq. reconstructed it with his full zeal and zest and brought the each and every plant from all over the world and made it the most beautiful one of this area. After his death in 2003, his only son Meer Syed Fazal Ellahi Fazli is maintaining it with the same spirit of his father and grandfather and still improving. This garden is, although, the private but also open for the public at prescribed hours and days. Meer Syed Zahid Hussain Library Late Meer Syed Zahid Hussain Esq. made a very good library (the biggest personal library of this area), which has antique collection of books on each and every topic. Some books including Quran Shareef are very very old and hand written scripts which are very prestigious back ground. Now, his only son Meer Syed Fazal Ellahi Fazli is maintaining this library. This library is also open for public. The private library owned by Meer family has a collection of old Islamic books and manuscripts. This library is open to public. Mubarak Library, Sanjar Pur This private library is owned by Syed Anees Shah Geelani, a notable and a gentleman near Sanjarpur. Bhong Mosque Bhong Mosque is located in the village of Bhong . In Bhong, a town of this Tehsil about 30 kilometres from Sadiqabad, a beautiful mosque built by Rais Ghazi is a source of attraction and inspiration for tourists. The compound was designed and constructed over a period of nearly 50 years (1932-1982) and won the Aga Khan Award for Architecture in 1986. This Mosque is the only building in Pakistan which received "The Agha Khan Architectural Award”. Choulistan Desert Choulistan Desert is about 20 kilometres from Sadiq Abad. Huge sand dunes in Choulistan belt are also worth seeing. They appear as human forms from a distance. As the city is connected with desert area, dust is a marked feature of it. This dust is a big source of the diseases of eyes, nose, throat and lungs for the people of Sadiq Abad. Askari Park This beautiful park, with its lush green lawns and beautiful walkways situated near overhead bridge situated in the heart of the city, is free to public. Fatimah Fertilizer Factory, Machi Goth A big fertilizer factory of this area which is under construction. Fauji Fertilizer Factory, Machi Goth This factory, 5 km from SADIQ Abad, is one of the biggest fertilizer factories in Asia. It was build by Fauji Foundation which is for old/ex-army servants. It was constructed in 1974 and was completed in 1979. Neighbouring areas Besides Sadiqabad, the other smaller towns and places are: *Adam Sahaba *Ahmed Pur Lama *Bangla Acha *Bangla Manthar *Bangla Tillu *Bhong *Chandrami *Dari *Jamal Din Wali *Kot Sabzal *Machi Goth *Rahimabad *Roshan Bhait *SanjarPur *Walana *Walhar Picture gallery of Sadiq Abad Image:SadiqAbadAirForceChowk1.jpg|Air Force Chowk, Sadiq Abad. Image:SadiqAbadBaldia1.jpg|Municipal Committee (Baldia) Office, Sadiq Abad. Image:SADIQABAD-ghazisports.jpg|Rais Ghazi Sports Complex (Under Construction), Sadiq Abad. Image:SadiqAbadHospitalRoad1.jpg|Hospital Road, Sadiq Abad. Image:SadiqAbadLinkRoad.jpg|Link Road, Sadiq Abad. Image:SADIQABAD-pafpictures1A.jpg|PAF Pictures at Over Head Bridge, Sadiq Abad. Image:SadiqAbadRailwayRoad.jpg |RailWay Road, Sadiq Abad. Image:SadiqAbadTeshilCouncilBuilding.jpg|Tehsil Council Building, Sadiq Abad. Image:SadiqAbadUnderPass.jpg|Under Pass, Sadiq Abad. Image:Bhong3c1.jpg|Bhong Mosque, Sadiq Abad. Image:BHONG33a1.jpg|Bhong Mosque, Sadiq Abad. Image:Bhong7.jpg|Bhong Mosque, Sadiq Abad. Image:SadiqAbadBhongMosque.jpg|Bhong Mosque, Sadiq Abad. Image:Bhong mosque kupol01.jpg|Bhong Mosque, Sadiq Abad. External links *AlRafaatHomoeoz * Rahim Yar Khan City * Rahim Yar Khan City * Rahim Yar Khan City * Rahim Yar Khan City * Rahim Yar Khan City * Rahim Yar Khan City * Rahim Yar Khan City * Al-Mansoor Homoeoz Pakistan * Al-Rafaat Homoeoz Pakistan This page is Edited & Prepared by Dr Mir Syed Mansoor Akhter Bokhary and others Category:Sadiq Abad